What She Deserves
by ayekaisbest
Summary: My tibute to Ryoko


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any Tenchi material except the DVDs and Tapes I've bought; if I did and I could control the story board then Ryoko would be dead and Tenchi wouldn't care. By the way, all flames are welcome, bring it on. In all truth this is a revenge fic for 'Just Desserts'; I usually don't get inspired to write the following kind of tripe unless people inspire me with crap like that, so if no more crap like that is put up then I won't write more stuff like this.  
  
What She Deserves  
  
It was one of those typical mornings for Tenchi; the space whore had invaded his privacy when he woke up *again* and he had had to yell, kick, and scream before she finally left, then the same exact thing happened when he went to the bathroom. He wouldn't have minded her behavior so much if they were going out or something, but he wouldn't do that because she was an evil demon that made his skin crawl whenever she was around. Finally, Tenchi made it to the breakfast table and waited for the morning meal. Soon, Sasami brought out one of her masterpieces for everyone to enjoy; the smell of her food brought the rest of the household stampeding to the table. Ryoko just *had* to sit next to him (talk about ruining your appetite), his father sat at the head of the table with Mihoshi to his left and Sasami to his right. His grandfather sat opposite Nobuyuki. Then, *she* came in, his beautiful angel. Ever since she'd fallen into his arms at the Funaho tree he'd loved her dearly, but Ryoko always got in the way. Tenchi realized Aeka was shy; he was a little shy too, so as much as he hated Ryoko and loved Aeka he had never confessed his feelings. Thankfully his angel sat gracefully next to him. As usual, the two rivals glared at one another as they ate, and as usual, Ryoko just *had* to start another fight.  
  
"Hey, Princess Priss, I'll make a deal with you; I'll let you 'go first' tonight so you don't die a virgin, then I get him for the rest of his life."  
  
"How dare..."  
  
"Ryoko!!! How dare you, I'm not just some piece of meat for you to make deals over! You've always been a sick whore, but I never realized you were this bad! I want you out of this house right now!"  
  
"Wait Tenchi, I have a better idea. I say we take her down to my lab for some 'tests' before we kick her out."  
  
Tenchi readily agreed with Washu and proceeded to help her capture and restrain Ryoko. Once everyone followed them into the lab, Washu restrained Ryoko and put her in a small dark room. This was bad enough for her as she was extremely claustrophobic, but Katsuhito had certain 'tensions' he'd had to relieve since the death of his wife, so he snuck into her room and proceeded to beat her than he brutally raped her. When the others found out, they had mixed feelings. You see, they found Katsuhito with Ryoko and what he had done, but they didn't mind that. What bothered them was that he looked as young as Tenchi. Tenchi and Ayeka were the most disturbed by this. It was difficult for Tenchi to handle the fact that the man he'd known all his life as his grandfather and looked sixty or seventy years old now looked almost twenty. Ayeka was devastated when she saw Yosho; she had thought the only reason he didn't reveal himself when she first arrived was so she wouldn't be hurt since they couldn't marry (with him being so old), but now she found that he was still young. Tenchi saw that Ayeka was hurting from this discovery and realized he'd never really shown that he loved her so she might think that no one cares about her, he decided to resolve this situation quickly. He went over to Ayeka and comforted her, just holding her and soothing her until she calmed down.  
  
"Are you OK now Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi, thank you."  
  
"Good, then I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Then, right there in front of Ryoko; who was just waking up, Tenchi declared his undying love for Ayeka. This hurt Ryoko more than any of the physical pain and she would have run away if she weren't restrained so well.  
  
Now that Tenchi and Ayeka had finally confessed their feelings and made out right in front of Ryoko; completely oblivious to her presence, it was time to deal with Yosho. Seeing how much Yosho had hurt his beloved Ayeka and considering his problems with the man Tenchi decided it was time for Yosho to face his crimes. Tenchi gently set Aeka to the side and brought out the light hawk wings. After asking his love's permission (he was her brother after all) Tenchi proceeded to maul the so-called wise man to the point that he couldn't move anymore. Once he was done with the attack Tenchi decided to pay Ryoko a little more attention and put Yosho back into the position on Ryoko he'd taken before he and Ayeka had come in. Tenchi and Ayeka eventually got married, but they did stay one Earth, everyone just plain forgot about Ryoko in her dark little room with Yosho and Ryoko ended up dieing of Multiple Sclerosis with the decaying corpse of Yosho invading her privacy; just What She Deserves.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This was mostly a parody of 'Just Desserts', only with Ryoko and a few twists 'cause I really hate Yosho too. Send all flames and comments to ayekaisbest@hotmail.com 


End file.
